1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a foldable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools comprise a handle that may be folded to a perpendicular position relative to the tool body and may not be folded to a compact folding structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.